


Sweet Boy

by Jurassicanjojo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Smut, he needs a hug, kylo is a hot boi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 19:06:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14858538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jurassicanjojo/pseuds/Jurassicanjojo





	Sweet Boy

You gasped as a slight adjustment in his thrusts changed, causing his length to hit deeper inside you. 

You gripped his biceps in an attempt to steady yourself from the driven pleasure he was leeching from your stamina. 

Grunting he went to wrap his arms around you, struggling when he tried to rest his elbows on the side of your head, causing his shoulders to cramp as he pounded into you.

He decidedly chose to place them under you, at the small of your back, locking them beneath you and rising your hips up as his back was hunched over, his face in your breasts.

“Fuck, Kylo” you cried as he pulled out at an agonizingly slow pace, your walls grasping at his member as he retreated. 

He slowly pushed himself back into your soaking cunt, a shuddery sigh following his movements. 

He began to hump you, pulling his thick member in and out repeatedly. He was content and yet you felt frustrated. He was being so gentle, as if you’d break if he pushed too far.

“Ky,” you whispered as he rolled his hips into you once more, your back arched momentarily. 

Running a hand through his dark hair, grasping the thick locks and pulling until your fingers were met with a knot. He winced and looked up at you, his movements stilled, confusion had taken over his features, turning his usual stern and emotionless expression into a soft one. 

You wanted to cry as he whimpered slightly, his arms tightening around your ribs where he had slowly drifted upwards from his original position. 

“Kylo.” You tried once more, placing your hands on his cheeks, they had grown slim and stark. You missed his cheeks. They used to be full and round, it was never due to how much he ate, just his natural genetics. 

He hated them, but you loved them. He would say that they made him look as though he was a child. A young boy was what his enemies would lay their eyes on before a saber was gouged into their body. You disagreed completely. His cheeks reminded you that he was healthy. That he was still taking care of himself even in the chaos of his mind and world. 

You ran a finger along the bone of his once plump cheek, a now prominent line pressing against his skin and your digit. You remembered when you had started noticing that he was missing meals. He would say that he ate while addressing his generals and employees, but you knew better. Ruling the entire galaxy was a difficult task, and as for Ren, the new supreme leader, it seemed as though he could never rest or enjoy a meal with you as he used to. 

You made him eat, although it was quick shoves of food into his mouth and then a quick ‘goodbye’ maybe followed by a 'i love you’ if he was in a good mood it still meant that he was getting some kind of nutrience. It wasn’t until you realized that his arms, stomach, and his legs following behind in the cycle of weight loss, becoming thinner. Of course his arms still held that strong power within them. He could crush you in his hands as if you were a small seed if he truly wanted to, but they had slimmed down, there was a less thickly feeling that you would grip your fingers into as he would fuck you relentlessly.

His legs would still hold his weight, as well as yours but his boots would buckle at least two notches more than they did before. And even with them tightened you could tell that his heel was hitting the back of the shoe.

His stomach had slimmed down exceptionally. His once rounded curves and meaty chest was close to bone and rib. You were sure that if he ran too hard into something or swung his saber at a weird angle that a bone would most definitely break. Snap in two. A noise so horrid that it’d you make you cringe, and your eyes would water.

You missed his stomach, his arms, legs, his cheeks. You missed him.

“kylo, why have you been lying to me?” your voiced warbled slightly. During an intimate moment such as this it probably wasn’t the best time to bring up the subject but you couldn’t help the worry that spread throughout your mind.

Kylo frained innocence the best way he could. His lips parted slightly, not enough to see his teeth, just a small black gape. His eyes drifted away from your own and to the headboard behind you. He sniffled a bit “I don’t know what youre talking about.”

You shifted, moving your hands to push locks of hair behind his ears, breaking the sequence of gorgeous waves that had been covering his chocolate eyes, before bringing them back to his cheeks, pulling him towards you slightly.

“Kylo,” your voice trembled as he leaned into your hands grasp, you could feel where the skin had been dragged, as if it was stretched. The skin that no longer fit the skinny frame of his face. “Love, look at me.”

His eyes drifted back to yours in no worry nor at a slow pace, his eyes met yours and you could feel your heart speed up. Every time you looked at him, truly looked at him and saw his eyes; the chocolate rings around his pupils no longer held a brown glow to them, it was sad. His eyes were now dimmed, almost grey. Adrenaline rushed through your veins but you made no attempts to move from your place.

“M’sorry” Kylo choked on his words. Air caught in his throat making a choked noise, sounding like a foreign word. One you could not comprehend, even if you tried, but you still knew what he meant. Hell, he was sorry through his actions.

His calloused fingers began to dance on the side of an arm that was extended to reach him. The pad of his thumb ran a small circle on the inside of your arm, rubbing the skin. This was his way of apologizing if he couldn’t say it. Using his actions was how he dealt with almost everything. Angry? Kill something. Frustrated? Fuck you. Sad? Kill something. He never apologized to his victims after slaughtering them, why would he? So when he apologized you took it as a sign that he was listening. _Truly _listening.__

__“Love, you need to _eat _.” you emphasized the last word and released his cheeks from your hold, bringing your arms to rest around his neck and in his hair.___ _

____“I know-”_ _ _ _

____“So why don’t you?” you cut him off quickly. You had no intentions of sounding harsh but you were frustrated. You weren’t necessarily angry at him but you needed him to understand that he would end up seriously injuring himself if he continued to starve himself of materials that kept his body alive._ _ _ _

____Kylo didn’t want to answer that question. He knew why, he was tired. So very tired of being a ‘king’. He loved the power of being in control of everything and almost everyone so when he decided to pull his cock out from your warm cavern, a shiver ran down his spine, and thrust back in no way that was too rough, but enough to remind you who you were and were you stood in ranking next to him, causing a moan to emanate from you, he let out a sigh of relief. The attention was off him for the time being._ _ _ _

____You decided it was better to leave him be on the subject. “Its okay, you don’t have to answer that.”_ _ _ _

____Kylo nodded, pulling back and thrusting back into you, the feeling was again, not enough. “Kylo, please fuck me.” you pleaded as he moved to place his head in the corner of your shoulder._ _ _ _

____He shook his head to substitute for a ‘no’. His arms unlocked from their place underneath, he dragged his hands down your arms, intertwining your hands together as he pulled his head back from your neck. He wasn’t going to ‘fuck’ you. No, he wanted to love you. He wanted to remind you that he truly does love you, that he appreciates you for dealing with his shit. For reminding him to eat fucking food._ _ _ _

____He went to pull back shuddering as you tighten your walls around his thick shaft. “Let go or i’ll stop.” he warned before you released your muscles, a sob crawling passed your lips as he pulled out completely._ _ _ _

____The loss of warmth making you reach out for him, your arms extended in a silent plea. He almost seemed to chuckle at your weak attempts to draw him back into your arms._ _ _ _

____Kylo gripped your thighs, throwing your legs over his broad shoulders before pushing himself back into you, a cry slipping past your lips. The new angle allowed him to bottom out quickly which only made his climax approach faster, the sight of you with your eyes screwed shut, your hands gripping the pillow underneath your head to try and comfort you in a sense that something was real in this very moment._ _ _ _

____Kylo continued to pound into you at a harsh pace. He felt his legs began to shake and his cock twitched making him lose his composure, nearly falling on top of you but he caught himself, gripping the top of the headboard, steadying his weak body._ _ _ _

____You could tell he lost his balance, although your eyes were shut and only bright splashes of oranges and green splattered your vision, you could feel the difference of how his cock rammed into you. The position had changed slightly but it was still noticeable. His cock sunk incredibly deep at one thrust, nudging your cervix which caused your expression to become almost blank. Checkered blacks and whites danced across your eyelids. You were _so _close to cumming.___ _ _ _

______Kylo looked down, catching sight of your mangled hair and squashed face, the pressure building in your abdomen clear on your features. “Oh, fuck” he gasped gutturally. He positioned himself to rest his elbows next to your head during these last few minutes of pleasure, “Open your eyes.” He demanded top which you obeyed immediately._ _ _ _ _ _

______Your eyes met his and you felt him grow swollen inside as he went to pull out, you grasped his leg firmley, keeping him in place. You moaned as he shot his load deep in your womb, you walls clenching around his member as you came “fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck.” you whined as you came down from your high._ _ _ _ _ _

______Kylo gave one last spasming jerk before stilling his movements and rolling off of you. “God, you're fucking amazing.” he praised, pulling you into his grasp. His body was flushed with a blush color, it contrasted with his pale skin beautifully._ _ _ _ _ _

______You chuckled “Not too bad yourself.” you smiled slightly as he ran a hand up and down your back. “I love you.” you stated before he responded with a calm and collected "I love you too."_ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
